


Of Piercings And Dreams

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Piercings, Rough Sex, how I turned this into a mini slow burn is beyond me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: A late night text from Natsu sends Lucy's mind down a oneway track to more-than-friendly places.





	Of Piercings And Dreams

Lucy jerked as she was torn from her laptop screen by her phone buzzing on her nightstand, eyes losing focus for a second as they left the brightness. Her screen read 3:14 AM and Lucy balked at the time, looking back at her screen to see she was on the eightieth chapter of a fanfic she had found at midnight and had decided to start against Levy’s warnings.  

She looked back at her screen, still slightly shaken at having lost track of time so easily. It wasn’t her own fault though! The fic she had been reading was fixing all the plot holes and made the characters even more in character and Lucy’s fingers twitched to hit ‘next chapter’ before a second loud and grating buzz jared her attention back to her phone.

She picked it up, confused and also a little pleased to see it was Natsu texting her.

Then she opened the message.

An image popped up, sending their previous conversation about whether or not animals were truly fit to rule the world scrolling upwards. Lucy blinked twice before typing her response.

 **Me - 3:16 AM:** _Natsu why did you send me a picture of a penis_

 **Me - 3:17 AM:** _I don’t know if I WANT that to be your penis or not either but I’ll deal with that thought later_

Lucy scrolled up again, eyeing the picture like one would a horrific car accident. Curious, but also hating yourself for being curious. It was a nice penis, considering the very few Lucy had experienced and could compare it to. It wasn’t discoloured or nightmare-fuel-looking, and the most prominent thing about the unexpected dick in front of her eyes was the small silver dumbbell through the underside of the head of it.

 **Natsu (red heart) - 3:17 AM:** _how sick would it be if I got my dick pierced like that???_

Lucy sighed at her phone.

 **Me - 3:18 AM:** _Why are you looking at piercings at three in the morning_

Lucy’s gaze flicked back up to the bottom half of the picture where the piercing was still visible, imaging Natsu grinning down at her as she ran her tongue over the bar and-

_Bzz_

Lucy squeaked loudly as she was torn from her impromptu fantasy, shame creeping up her face at imagining her best friend in such a non-best-friend way. She groaned loudly when she saw Natsu was trying to call her. Lucy hit answer, leveling Natsu her most unimpressed glare as his face popped onto her screen.

“Lushi!” Natsu cheered, eyes much too bright for someone that was awake at the same time as students either procrastinating or crying over their homework. Lucy had opted for the former. “So I was looking for a new tongue ring ‘cus my ball is boring now and then I got kinda distracted and stumbled on a thread about piercings and then saw this and it looks so fucking cool! Don’t you think it’d suit me, Luce?” Natsu rambled, grinning at Lucy. Lucy swallowed thickly, forbidding her tongue to let slip how much she thought it’d suit him.

“Don’t you think it’d be a bit painful? I mean, that _is_ a pretty sensitive place to... you know...” Lucy trailed off and looking away from her screen.

“That’s why you’re coming with me, duh.” Natsu rolled his eyes at her apparent obliviousness.

“Uh, no I’m not,” Lucy said flatly. She smothered a grin at Natsu’s high whine, the screen in front of her blurring as Natsu flopped onto his back before focusing again. His bright pink hair splayed on the pillow in rosy spikes, the hint of black roots peeking out through the stark colour. A gold lip ring sat in the right corner of his mouth, metal slightly digging into his lower and drawing attention to how plump it was. Two single jewel piercings sat above his left eyebrow, one topaz and the other garnet, his right eyebrow unpierced but with a slight break two-thirds of the way outwards, a thin scar darker than his tawny brown skin breaking through the also pink-dyed hair. A second large scar stood out on the right side of his face, Lucy’s heart clenching slightly as it always did when she focused too much on the jagged burn scar stretching from his jaw diagonally up to just under the middle of his eye.

Lucy was grateful he never lost his smile after the accident on his final training run of his firefighting course, as selfish as it seemed considering his life had been on the line. Natsu without his smile just wouldn’t be Natsu though, and Lucy didn’t know what she would do if she lost any part of him.

“Please Lushi, I _need_ you there with me!” He pressed, blinking his stupid big green eyes at her. Lucy pressed her lips together, determined not to give him and allow him to carry through with a frankly stupid late night -early morning?- idea. “You’ll be my bestfriend.”

“I _am_ your bestfriend,” Lucy scoffed.

“Nu uh, Happy is! But if you go with me to Gajeel’s then _you’ll_ definitely be my best bestfriend!” Natsu sang, wagging his eyebrows as if he was offering Lucy a years rent.

“If you think telling me I rank lower on your list than your cat is going to make me go with you more then you need sleep more than I do.” Lucy sniffed. Natsu pouted, narrowing his eyes at her through the screen.

“We both know we love Happy more than one another so don’t try and get out of this by bullshittin’ me,” he accused. Lucy blushed sharply at the talk of love, Natsu taking it as proof of his winning. Lucy mentally chastised herself, cursing her heart for jumping at the thought of him loving her. They were best friends, and in all five of the years that they had known each other he had never shown any interest in her or what she did romantically. At most he loved her like a sister, and Lucy had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying at that frankly depressing thought.

“Fine,” Lucy mumbled, unable to help her weary grin at Natsu’s loud whoop of victory.

“You’re a goddess Lucy!” Natsu said, Lucy blushing harder at his awed tone. She eyed her image in the top corner of the screen. Her hair was on it’s third day of not being washed and thrown up in a lazy bun, her pale skin makeup free and bags under her eyes from staring at a screen for several hours straight leaving her feeling spotty and gross. Goddess, _ha_.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucy waved off. She was stopped from bargaining to get back rubs out of him by Natsu sobering and speaking unexpectedly.

“I’m serious, Lucy. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Lucy blinked at him, shocked slightly at the almost confession. Natsu looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. “So how come you’re up anyway?” he asked, smile breaking across his face and dispelling the unexpected tension as quickly as it had come.

Lucy launched into a detailed description of the story she had been reading, eager to gush to Natsu about it. She rolled over, nestling her head into her pillow as she talked to Natsu. She smiled up at him when he asked questions despite having no clue what she was talking about, and Lucy’s heart sang as she looked at him. She waved her hand as she talked, distracted from Natsu’s face and the ungodly time just by simply talking with him, content for the moment with what she had, and convincing herself in the back of her head that she would always be content with just that.

* * *

 

_Lucy blinked, panting as she looked up at Natsu._

_“Just like that Luce, c’mon, keep doing it just like that.”_

_Lucy nodded, dragging her tongue along his shaft, holding his cock with one hand and resting her other on his bare thigh. His skin seemed to ripple under her touch, smooth and powerful and_ hers _. She ran her tongue over the golden metal that pierced just under his head, mewling when Natsu tightened his grip on her hair, jerking against her tongue and lips as she played with his most sensitive areas._

_“Fuck, you’re so amazing Lucy,” Natsu groaned, head tipping back and fingers biting into her scalp. Lucy hummed, swirling her tongue around his head with teasing laps. She grinned up at him, feeling the heat from his cock amplified by the metal resting against the flat of her tongue. His head throbbed lewdly in her mouth when she took him deeper, Natsu’s raspy groan making heat and wetness pool between her thighs._

_He tasted of salt and musk, bitter on her tongue and almost searing as she took him further into her mouth. Heavy on her tongue, Lucy reveled in the feeling of him filling her mouth, piercing rubbing along her wet muscle as she massaged it and hollowed her cheeks on his thickness. Natsu groaned her name again, rocking up into her mouth. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, lifting her off his cock and guiding her by two fingers on her chin to him. His lips slated over hers hungrily, Lucy whimpering against him as she climbed into his lap, straddling him. She ground into his hips, burning pressure making her sigh with wanton pleasure as his cock pressed firmly against her mound and core._

_“Natsu, I-” Lucy breathed against his lip, his piercing rubbing on her lip and sending shivers along her spine, fingers twisting in his hair at the base of his neck._

_“Lucy, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Natsu groaned, hands slipping low and dragging over her skin, his fingers biting into her hips as he guided her grinding motions on his cock, throbbing against her lips and making Lucy cry out at the friction that made her toes curl. “I want you Lucy. You’re so perfect. Perfect for me in every way. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”_

_Lucy clawed at his back, sighing his name again as Natsu spoke against her neck, biting roughly at her skin afterwards. He kissed the mark in apology before sucking on it, ensuring a bruise to mare her skin. Claim her. Make her his._

_Lucy raked her nails down his shoulder blades when he dragged one finger along her spine, teasing her and making her arch into him, mouth latched to her pulse as he tasted her again. He left trails from her neck to her jaw, a sensitive place just under her ear that made Lucy keen in his hold._

_The taste of sea spray hung in the air, floating in from the open balcony doors overlooking the ocean, white curtains blowing in the breeze. Early morning light danced across the sheets behind them and made Natsu glow._

_“Now Lucy,” Natsu growled, holding the back of her neck tightly as he ground her down on his hips roughly. Lucy sucked on his piercing on his lip, switching to the ball on his tongue when he thrust it into her mouth. The feeling of the scorching metal pressing on her tongue made lust flare through her bones, fire in her veins stealing thought from her mind as Natsu turned them over. Lucy laid out on the bed, arms thrown above her head as she panted and looked up at Natsu. He loomed over her, danger flashing in his dark and wolfish gaze, tongue swiping along his lower lip as he drew his eyes over her body, slow and greedy. Lucy felt his gaze as though he were touching her, arching into him and lifting her arms to him as she offered herself to him._

_“Natsu, please,” Lucy begged, “I lo-”_

_“Lucy,” Natsu snarled, “I need you. Can’t you feel what your body does to me? When you make those slutty faces and sounds just by me touching you, I need to know what else I can take from you.”_

_Lucy saw stars from his words, desire catching in her throat and choking back her whine. She was pliant in his hands as he flipped her over, calloused pads of his fingers running along her shoulder as he gathered her hair to one side, revealing the side of her face to him._

_“You’re so beautiful, Lucy. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” He sighed, breath coating her ear. He lifted her hips, Lucy’s hands tangling in her white sheets under her. “Fuck, Lucy, tell me you want me.”_

_“I want you,” Lucy breathed, “God, Natsu, I want you.”_

_“Tell me you want my cock,” Natsu growled, fisting at her hair. He gripped her ass with one hand, separating her curves so she was exposed more fully to him, his cock sliding along her soaked lips and between her ass in deep grinds._

_“I want your cock inside me, please Natsu,” Lucy sobbed. She hugged his pillow to her, Natsu’s thick blanket soft against her skin. She loved his bed and how familiar everything about it was, how his smokey and spicy scent permeated everything and intoxicated her senses._

_“Natsu!” Lucy cried, feeling blinding pressure push on her entrance, his head thick and his piercing rubbing on her clit sharply. He pushed in, slow as he stretched and filled her. “Natsu I love you!” she screamed, squeezing hard on his cock as she felt his piercing tease her inside, rubbing on her and creating extra friction and pleasure that made Lucy see fireworks behind her eyelids._

_He thrust into her, hips slamming against hers like he hated her. He released her hair, gripping her hips with both hands, raising her higher and forcing her face into the sheets. The fabric swallowed her cries, body rubbing along the bed with each powerful movement of Natsu carving his cock into her core._

_“You feel so good on my dick Lucy. So amazing, you take my dick like you were made for it. You were made for me Lucy. We were made for each other.”_

_Lucy wailed as Natsu’s cock ran over a spot deep inside her, his piercing massaging her like she’d never known, not from her hand or past boyfriends or even any toys she had played with. He was right, they were made for each other, Natsu everything Lucy had ever wanted and driving her wild as he fucked her hard into the pale cream silk sheets, flower petals scattered around her and low sensual music the backdrop floating through her head, over written by the sound of skin slapping skin and lewd grunts and groans and wails of sex._

_“Natsu, kiss me, please, Natsu!” Lucy cried, forcing her eye open to look up at Natsu. He swore, voice so deep and hoarse it was no more than a rumble. He reached his hand under her head, thumb swiping across her lip as he pushed his palm between her cheek and the bed and lifted her face to claim her lips in an upside down kiss. Lucy’s back arched, Natsu cupping her jaw with one hand, thumb gentle as it stroked her cheekbone, his other hand softly caressing the front of her throat. His fingertips dug into her pulse when she groaned at the feeling of his hands on her skin, Natsu’s lips swallowing her sounds. His tongue pushed into her mouth easily, Lucy’s breath forced from her lungs with each rough thrust of his cock into her heat._

_“Lucy,” Natsu snarled, Lucy’s hands tangling in the thin cotton sheets as he ravished her mouth and body with his own. Her breasts ached to be touched by him and her clit throbbed from neglect, but her body also begged her to keep his hands where they were. “Lucy, I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make me cum, Lucy, fuck yes, so fucking good,” he breathed, kissing her again before she could respond. His tongue rubbed along hers, piercing addicting as it ran along the roof of her and clacked against her teeth as he tasted her, her nose brushing his chin._

_Lucy lifted her arms, sobbing into Natsu as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled harshly. Her hips rolled against his as best as they could in her awkward position, carpet digging into her knees almost painfully, large building blocks and stuffed animals shoved in the corner and leaving them with room to play themselves._

_Lucy felt herself unravelling, his cock thick and filling her so full Lucy almost couldn’t breath. The stretch was delicious, her body only craving more with each rock and grind into her. His cock rubbed intoxicatingly on her walls, piercing sending jolts of pleasure each time she felt it press into her. The string pulled tight inside her was reaching the breaking point, Lucy’s eyes fluttering open as Natsu pulled back, his own emerald gaze piercing her through his heavy lashes._

_Sunlight filtered through his hair, the scent of grass and pollen dancing around them making Lucy’s head spin at how lucky she was to have him as he took her in the middle of the clearing, camping gear forgotten by the stream._

_“Make me cum, Lucy,” Natsu commanded. Lucy whined, Natsu’s grip tightening reflexively as her sound vibrated against his palm. She squeezed on him as tightly as she could, nails raking along his scalp as her body moved of it’s own violation. “Fuck, Lucy, cum with me. I wanna feel you cum on my dick, need to feel how good I fuck you. Show me how good I fuck your tight pussy, Lucy.”_

_Lucy unwound instantly, breath falling from her in a stuttering scream until her mouth was frozen open in a soundless cry, intense and overwhelming pleasure crashing over her as Natsu continued to pound his hips into hers. He stilled, snarling a single thing as he filled her with his cock and cum._

_“Lucy, I love you!”_

* * *

 

Lucy opened her eyes, rolling over and screaming into her pillow.

She was the worst. The absolute, most disgusting, worst person in the world. Her skin felt sweaty from her dream, slick heat pooled embarrassingly between her thighs, proof that her dream had actually happened. Or, well, that she had actually dreamed her dream. Either way, that wasn’t the part Lucy should be focusing on.

No, the part she should be focusing on would be that she had just had the most intense and wild sex dream of her life, and it had starred none other than her best friend.

She opened her eyes, glaring balefully at the clock beside her head, its red numbers mocking her. Her first day off in two weeks and now she had to sit around and contemplate what layer of hell she was going to be sent to when she finally died. Her body still ached at the phantom memory of Natsu inside her, fingers twitching as the stray thought to trail her fingers lower crossed her mind.

Nope.

Not happening.

Lucy could exercise some control, _dammit_.

She refused to sink to the level of masturbating to her best friend. Her stupid, sexy, model-hot, firefighting and animal shelter volunteering best friend. Who wanted a dick piercing.

Lucy’s libido was really fucking close to winning the longer she thought about Natsu.

Lucy knotted her hands in her hair and screamed into her pillow again.

She pushed herself from her bed, deciding a nice _cold_ shower is what she needed, and then a cup of black coffee. She rubbed her face as she passed through her living room, flashes of Natsu’s sex flushed face and dark eyes and impish grin assaulting her closed eyes.

“Stupid Natsu,” Lucy growled to herself.

“Oi, what I’d do?”

Lucy screamed, tripping over the edge of her carpet as Natsu’s voice sounded from inside her apartment. She scrambled up, glaring at him and making him go pale from where he sat lounging on her couch. “Uh, yo?” he asked, hand still partially up in a meek wave.

“Why are you in here?” Lucy whined, trying to go for intimidating but her knee was kind of throbbing from where she fell and she hadn’t had any coffee yet and her hair could put a bird’s best to shame. The fear melted from Natsu’s gaze as he grinned at her, bright and innocent as if he hadn’t broken into her apartment at... Lucy didn’t actually know the time but she knew it was too early for this.

“I haven’t seen you for a week, Weirdo!” Natsu scoffed. He splayed out on her couch, swallowing hard as he looked away. “I’m allowed to miss my best friend.”

“While that is incredibly sweet we literally talked less than twelve hours ago,” Lucy chastised gently, her heart thumping fondly at how silly he was.

“Not in _person,_ ” Natsu whined. His cheeks were slightly red as his gaze flicked to her before looking away. Lucy cocked her head at his strange behavior before looking down at herself.

And saw her tiny black thong peeking out from under her white sleep tank.

Lucy blushed hard, squeaking as she grabbed at the blanket under Natsu’s ass and dragged him to the floor as she yanked it out from under him.

“Why are you _here?”_ Lucy whined again, part horrified and part annoyed. “And stop looking!”

“Not my fault you sleep in skimpy shit like that!” Natsu defended. He glared up at her from the floor, eyes trailing along her still bare legs before snapping up to her face in large circles. He seemed contrite enough at his wandering gaze so Lucy only made a high noise in the back of her throat and hit him in the face with a pillow. He fell to the floor with a low groan as Lucy huffed and marched towards her bathroom.

“I’m taking a shower and you better have my coffee ready when I’m out!”

She tightened the half-folded blanket on her hips, glowering as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

“Mraw.”

“Hello Happy,” Lucy sighed, banging her head on the door lightly. She looked down, smiling softly at the blue cat winding around her ankles. He headbutted her, meowing again. She sighed, stripping and leaving her clothes piled in the corner with her blanket. Lucy stepped into the shower and turned it on, biting her tongue as the cold water hit the top of her spine.

She ran her hands through her hair, allowing the water to trail down her body. She became aware of how close Natsu was to her, naked in the shower. Memories of her dream surfaced, Natsu's hot hands replacing the cool streams of water running along her skin. Between her breasts, along her stomach, dipping between her thighs...

“Mrooow.”

Lucy _absolutely refused_ to get off in the shower thinking about Natsu when not only was he in her kitchen hopefully not burning her coffee but she _also_ had his _cat_ in the room with her.

She turned the knob as far left as she could, gritting her teeth as water that was one degree above _ice_ washed over her. She could do this. No thinking bad fantasies. Lucy finished the rest of her shower quickly, focusing her thoughts on reading the back of her conditioner bottle rather than allowing them to wander.

She stepped out, grabbing towels and wrapping her body and hair in one each. Lucy smiled when she noticed Happy curled up on her clothes and blanket, content despite the threat of water so close to him. Lucy peeked her head out of the shower, glaring at Natsu's back as he fiddled in her kitchen as if she could mentally threaten to kill him if he thought of peeking. Not that Lucy had much of a leg to stand on, but details. Walking as quickly as she could without running, Lucy made her way back to her bedroom. She gathered her clothes, pausing as she tugged her jean shorts up when the bright blue fabric of her blanket caught her eye.

_Her fists twisted in the fabric, teeth clenched around the pillow as she screamed his name. Natsu slammed into her, hand heavy on the back of her neck as he pushed her down into the sheets, skin burning against hers._

Lucy felt need build between her thighs at the dream-memory, quickly turning away and doing up the couple buttons left. Nope. Nuh uh. Lucy threw on her favourite top, the blue and white fabric tight and soft against her skin, ending just under her ribs. And well, if she forgot to put a bra on, who was she to be judged for rushing to make sure Natsu didn't burn her apartment down?

She hurried out of the room after ripping off her sheets and putting them in her dirty laundry pile, throwing her hair into a high ponytail as she made her way down the hall. The remnants of her unease drifted away with the smell of coffee and hazelnuts, Natsu waiting in her kitchen with two large cups in his hand and a bright smile on his face. Plue was jumping at him, paws pushing on his thigh as he yapped at Natsu. Happy called out as well from where he sat perched on top of her fridge.

“You always make it just how I love it,” Lucy smiled, taking the pink mug from him and inhaling deeply. Lucy took a sip, careful of the burning liquid but desperate for a caffeine fix. She moaned happily, basking in the nutty and sweet flavour on her tongue and the warmth travelling through her body. Looking up at Natsu, a different shiver of warmth trailed her spine at how close he was to her, Natsu’s grin fond as he looked at her over his own cup of black coffee with an almost lethal amount of sugar in it.

Deciding to take advantage of how oblivious Natsu could be, Lucy leaned into him. Her head tucked nicely under his chin, body pressed loosely to his as she rested her weight on him. “Whatcha doing, Weirdo?” Natsu asked, laughter in his voice. He held his coffee a safe distance away from both Lucy and Happy, his other hand resting on her head gently.

“Tired,” Lucy groaned into his shirt, nuzzling closer to him. She rested her coffee on the counter, uncaring of Happy sticking his muzzle or paw into her drink if it meant an excuse to get closer to Natsu. Natsu chuckled, wrapping his other arm around her as he continued to pet her head.

“So lazy. Lazy Lushi,” he teased, breath hot on her ear when he spoke. Lucy pouted, stepping on his toe slightly in retaliation. Natsu chuckled again, burrowing his nose into the hair by her temple. “Good thing today is Couch Day.”

Lucy cheered against his chest. She left her coffee on the counter, slinging both arms around Natsu’s neck. His chest shook against her as he scooped her up, walking back to the couch with Plue and Happy weaving between his steps. Lucy could sense his easy grin, toes curling in her thick socks as she took the few seconds to indulge herself in Natsu’s spiced hickory scent and the feel of his strong arms and torso against her body.

They fell onto the couch in a jumble, Lucy firmly on his lap as Natsu settled into the plush furniture with a grunt. “Our coffees,” Lucy whined, looking over Natsu’s shoulder at the pink and black mugs left on the counter. With a groan she pushed off Natsu. He moved to follow, falling back down with a sly grin when she leaned over him and pressed back his shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him, padding back into the kitchen. Lucy returned quickly with their cups, stopping to grab her light cream blanket to throw over them. She handed Natsu his coffee, climbing back into his lap and cuddling against him, leaving Natsu to pull the blanket over them with a wry grin snuck at Lucy. She ignored how the way his eyebrow rose shifted the piercings in his skin, and how kissable his lip ring looked in the gentle mid-morning light that filtered in through Lucy’s thin curtains.

“One of your drama’s or that new wizard series?” Natsu asked, grabbing her remote from her coffee table and turning on her TV. Lucy shrugged, nuzzling deeper into Natsu and burying her nose in his neck. A shiver rolled through her as the thought of straddling and kissing his neck occurred to her, actions easy even if the fallout wouldn't be. Stupid Natsu and putting his dick in the forefront of her mind at three AM, now she was hyper aware of how close she was, sitting on his lap and a wiggle away from grinding down on him.

“You’ve wanted to watch that wizard show,” she mumbled. Natsu shivered slightly, and Lucy frowned. She knew she kept her apartment cold but she didn’t think it was that bad, especially because Natsu generally ran hot.

“Wizards and dragons!” Natsu sang, clicking play on the first episode of the series. Lucy giggled softly to herself at how eager Natsu was. She sighed, content again as she sat in Natsu’s lap and determined to stay that way, Happy and Plue curled around her feet on her couch.

Couch Days with Natsu were her favourite part of having days off. It was their own little pocket of the world, a place where Lucy and Natsu could just be Lucy and Natsu, and Lucy didn’t think she would trade that for _anything_.

* * *

 

Lucy groaned as she shouldered open her door, dropping her purse and laundry hamper beside her. Lucy was going to kill her stupid neighbour and their gackle of ten kids. Did Lucy _look_ like she wanted to climb eight flights of stairs because there was no room in their dumb little community elevator? Honestly, what kind of person _wanted_ that many children? Lucy could understand if she had been a foster home, but _nope_ , her hoard of blond over blue children could all pass as fucking _clones_. And if Lucy had to have one more forced conversation about how the family was being forced to live in their vacation apartment while their home was under renovation Lucy was going to shove her last laundry packet into that stuck-up woman’s fat stupid gaping mo-

“Yo!”

“Natsu would you _please_ either announce yourself when you break into my apartment or at _least_ send me a text?”

Lucy lifted her head from where she had been banging it lightly on the door. Natsu was perched on her counter, legs swinging as he grinned at her.

“If you didn’t want me to come in then why’d you give me a key?” he asked. Lucy rolled her eyes at his smug eyebrow lift. Jackass.

“For _emergencies_.” Lucy complained. She shuffled her things into the entrance before closing the door, confusion making her tilt her head as she took in Natsu’s clothes. He still had his leather jacket and white pillowed scarf on, pale grey fabric of the sleeves and hood making his skin seem even richer and the colour of his hair more obvious. Usually he was the first to strip all unnecessary clothes and leave them scattered around Lucy’s apartment, and the sight of Natsu fully dressed to go out sent off warning alarms in Lucy’s head. “Why are you still wearing your shoes and jacket?” she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Natsu beamed at her as he hopped off her counter, walking towards her. “My appointment at _Blue Iron_ is in half an hour!” he said, grabbing Lucy’s laundry and placing it on the chair by her entrance closet.

“Wha- oh my God you were _serious?”_ Lucy gaped. Natsu eyed her over critically, as if she might have a fever or had run head first into a telephone pole -which she had sadly seen Natsu do more than once.

“Duh, Weirdo. Did you snort some of that laundry powder again like when Happy knocked you over a year ago?” Natsu asked, resting a hand on her forehead. Lucy glared up at him, huffing as she rested her hands on her hips.

“Natsu as your best friend and apparently your damn _brain_ I refuse to allow you to get your dick pierced.”

“But _Lushi_ ,” Natsu whined, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her to his chest. He blinked large puppy-dog eyes at her, lower lip pushed out. “You said you _would_.”

Lucy held her resolve for all of two minutes before caving. She knew her face betrayed her by the way Natsu crowed in victory, crushing her and swinging her in a bear hug. Lucy groaned, limp in his arms as her feet swung a foot above the ground. “Okay, but when Gajeel starts laughing at you for crying I’m not stopping him.”

“Psh,” Natsu scoffed, looking down at her in offence, still holding her above the ground, “I ain’t gonna _cry_.”

“Natsu Dragneel you are having a needle put through your _penis_ and then having a _metal bar_ put _into_ that hole. If you aren’t going to cry then my favourite colour is black.” Lucy said dryly. She couldn’t help but smile at Natsu’s pout, sighing heavily and pointedly until he put her down. “C’mon you dumb dragon, if we’re going to make your appointment then we should get going.”

Natsu cheered up instantly, grabbing her purse and hand as he dragged her out the door. “You’re the best Luce!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucy rolled her eyes, grinning at her flip-flop clad feet as she allowed Natsu to lead her back to the damn stairs. The walk down to Gajeel’s piercing and tattoo shop took about twenty minutes, Natsu filling the evening silence with idle chatter. About Happy, his and Gray’s -Natsu’s other best friend, even though Lucy knew he’d rather be pinned under a beam than admit- latest wrestling matches during down time at the station, his own random thoughts on what they saw as they passed. Lucy laughed along, arm slung through Natsu’s as they walked beside each other and throwing in her own stories or opinions. Natsu laughed loudly at her comment on a tree stump that looked less like foliage and more phallic, stopping in front of Gajeel’s shop. “You ready?” she asked.

Lucy grinned smugly at Natsu’s less than enthusiastic gulp, leading him into the shop and shaking her head at his sudden bravado when the tinkling bell chimed above their heads. Honestly, Lucy wouldn’t be surprised if he was going through with this just because Gray or his cousin had scoffed when Natsu mentioned it to them.

“So ya actually showed up, eh?” Gajeel rumbled, wiping his hands as he walked from behind the counter, markers and ink wells scattered on the glass top where Gajeel had been doodling designs.

Lucy smiled to herself, pleased at being right.

Natsu scoffed, puffing out his chest and walking with more of a cocky leen, Lucy completely unfooled as his arm tightened around hers. “I see ya brought Bunny Girl for emotional support,” Gajeel continued to drawl. Lucy rolled her eyes at the nickname. She gets drunk and gets _one_ measly cute little bunny outline tattooed on her ribcage and suddenly it’s a nickname for life. “Wha’dya do, _drag_ her out of her apartment?” Lucy pouted, looking down at her clothing. She thought it was cute and casual, an over sized t-shirt she had stolen from Natsu a couple years ago as payment for doing his laundry, black fabric soft and worn and red hockey team design faded with age, the front tucked into her high waisted shorts while the back trailed to just below the cuff of them. Her shoulders were exposed as the shirt hung loose, left one lower than the right.

“I’m here now and that’s what matters. So who’s doing Natsu’s piercing? I know Jet’s gotten pretty good-” Lucy brushed off, curious about who would be handling Natsu’s piercing.

“You crazy? Like I’d make any of my staff suffer by dealing with Strawberry’s junk here. Nah, I’m the one who’s handling Natsu’s appointment today.” Gajeel grunted, turning on his heel and walking to the back of the shop where the curtained off rooms offered some semblance of privacy. Lucy grinned at Gajeel’s back as they followed him. She knew him well by now, both from him being Levy’s fiance and being friends in their own right. He could bluff all he wanted, but Lucy knew Gajeel was doing this because he didn’t trust anyone else with his little cousin’s piercing. Why he had to be such a stubborn bastard about it was a thing that had eluded Lucy for years.

“You ready?” Lucy asked Natsu, pausing outside the curtain. His lips were pressed in a thin line, fingers tangling and playing with Lucy’s nervously where they held hands. He nodded, eyes pinched as he exhaled heavily through his nose. “Hey, just think about how cool it’ll look when it’s done,” Lucy said softly. Natsu’s gaze flicked to her, thankful as he gave her a tiny grin.

“You think it’ll look good on me?” he asked, voice a little higher than usual. Lucy gulped loudly, thoughts once more forced back to what Natsu’s dick would look like with a piercing, expanding to him naked and looming above her with a wicked grin, all danger and pink hair and dark skin and piercings and scars.

“Yeah,” Lucy rasped, throat suddenly dry. “I think it’ll look really good on you.”

Natsu flushed at her words, head ducking so his chin was tucked into his scarf slightly. “O-okay.”

Lucy nodded numbly, ushering Natsu into the room at Gajeel’s rough bark asking if Natsu was pussy-ing out.

“Remember, I’m right here,” Lucy whispered into his ear, squeezing his hand. Natsu gave her another small smile, more confident as he squeezed her back and settled into the black leather chair. Lucy perched on the stool beside his head, her knees just below his shoulders.

“Drop the pants, dipshit,” Gajeel grunted, fiddling with his plastic gloves and a sharp, thick looking needle. Lucy felt anxiety well in her throat _for_ Natsu, no longer caring about the chance to sneak a completely platonic look at his dick -circumcised, Lucy’s subconscious was pleased to note- when faced with the reality that she was about to watch Gajeel put a fucking _needle_ through it. Natsu made a low noise in his throat that reminded Lucy of a whine, doing as Gajeel said -if a little reluctantly and shaky. Natsu rapped his fingers on the chairs of the arm, tilted back slightly as his jeans and boxers were undone and open to reveal his length. Gajeel’s face twisted as he was forced to look at Natsu’s dick, but made no comment.

Lucy blinked when Natsu reached for her hand, giving him a gentle squeeze as they interlaced fingers. Natsu kept his gaze on his soon to be pierced dick, and Lucy rested a hand on the back of his neck, giving him a soft squeeze as she rubbed her thumb along his slightly clammy skin. She looked back at his limp length, Gajeel placing a pale blue piece of paper like on a bench of a doctors’ office on Natsu’s lap and swabbing the underside of his head with a q-tip .

“Oi,” Natsu called, flexing his grip on Lucy’s hand as he looked to Gajeel. “You have a fuck ton of these things- shut up I’ve overheard Luce’s convos with Levy I know way more ‘bout your dick than either of us are comfortable with but now you’re ‘bout to shove a fucking piece of metal through mine so fuck the pretenses is this gonna hurt like a bitch?”

Gajeel eyed him before snorting, gathering the needle and a clamp beside him. “The clamp’s gonna be more than a pinch and the actual needle’s gonna be a little bitch.”

Natsu grinned, a little forced but a little thankful, at Gajeel, letting out his breath through his nose before nodding. Gajeel grinned back, shifting his dick so Gajeel had better access to the underside of his head and began to gather the skin on either side of where the piercing would be. Natsu bared his teeth when the Gajeel clamped his skin but otherwise remained unaffected. Lucy continued to rub his neck with her thumb, biting her lip as she watched Gajeel gather the needle and place it beside his skin.

“Okay, Strawberry, three, two, o-”

Natsu whined as Gajeel punched the needle through him, skipping the last number. Natsu buried his head in Lucy’s lap, grip tight on her hand as he kept his lower body from moving. “Just breathe in and out and don’t pass out on me,” Gajeel grunted, less harsh and almost soothing. Natsu nodded his head, movement so small even Lucy almost missed it. She carded her hand through his hair, trying her best to soothe him and herself as she watched Gajeel line up the piercing with the end of the needle, pushing both metallic pieces through the hole until a little node was against Natsu’s skin, gold like the rest in his face.

“Just... one more... thing...” Gajeel mumbled to himself, focused as he wound the other ball onto the dumbbell and sealed off Natsu's piercing. He cleaned it with a fresh q-tip, the most professional Lucy had seen him all through the appointment. “There ya go, all pierced like a big boy. And ya didn't even cry in front of Bunny Girl!”

Natsu bared his teeth at Gajeel from where he twisted his head in Lucy's lap, either an attempt at a snarl or smile Lucy didn't think Natsu knew himself. She took the opportunity to check out Natsu’s new body jewelry. He was laid so the underside was to the ceiling, gold metal more obvious against his slightly reddened skin, but the hint of danger that his piercing gave his entire aura made Lucy bite her lip. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but stare at it, her thighs clenching together as her body became more and more desperate to know what it felt like. In her hand, her mouth, her clit, her body...

“Oi Lucy, you want one for yourself?” Gajeel called, snapping Lucy from her _highly_ inappropriate train of thought. She blushed under Gajeel’s knowing leer, lips pulled into an amused grin and his snakebites and centre lip ring making him seem more like a devil than his almost-red eyes and thick, black, mane of hair.

“What?” Natsu rasped, looking at Lucy. His eyes looked slightly glazed, distant as his gaze trained on her heated face.

“You ain't the only one to overhear their conversations, numbnuts,” Gajeel grinned, gloves thrown in the garbage and his body leaned back in his leather chair with his arms crossed over his broad chest smugly. “And I know how much Bunny Girl likes _piercings_.”

Lucy squeaked, playing with her earrings in her left ear, a dangly star and a crescent moon stud. She looked away, catching Natsu’s intense gaze, still far away as he looked at her direction. Lucy bit her tongue when he swallowed heavily, hand slipping from hers and resting on her thigh, palm on the inside and his thumb brushing the side of her knee. “Didn't know you liked that.”

Lucy inhaled, nodding. Natsu's grip tightened on her, hand creeping up so slowly Lucy was certain Natsu wasn't aware he was doing it. Time slowed around Lucy, something hot growing behind his fog that made Lucy feel like she was back in her dream.

“Fun little note, you can't have sex for a year.”

“ _What?”_ Natsu snarled, whipping to face Gajeel.

Gajeel broke into gut-splitting laughter, almost falling out his seat. “Your fucking face!” Gajeel guwaffed, snorting as he continued to laugh. “Fucking shoulda caught that on camera! Nah, I'm just shittin’ on ya. But it's probably best if you keep Bunny Girl off your dick for four to six weeks, and ya won't be fully healed until four or six months so for fuck sakes wear a condom.”

Lucy squwaked, twisting away from Natsu and pouting when Gajeel grinned at her again. He lobbed a roll of gauze at Natsu, standing and stretching as he spoke. “Now wrap that shit so I'm not being forced to see it. You're gonna treat me to a steak sandwich for doing this, and I haven't had shit to eat today.”

Natsu grunted and rolled his eyes at his cousin, wrapping his new piercing with delicate hands. Once it was secured Natsu tucked it back into his jeans, pushing himself off the chair with a second grunt. Lucy followed after, steps faltering when she heard Natsu hiss in Gajeel's ear. “We ain't like that and you know it so stop it with that stupid shit.”

Lucy's heart sank to her stomach, but she forced the reality check down for a later time to cry about. She knew it, but she couldn't help the hurt at hearing Natsu confirm it. All her dreams were simply that, and the sooner she stopped whatever delusions like the one by the piercing chair had been the better their relationship would be.

“And you're buying me a milkshake for dragging me out of my apartment in my lazy clothes,” Lucy chimed, brushing past them with a forced grin and bounce in her step. She walked backwards for a bit, sticking her tongue out at Natsu's exasperated look.

Lucy had been raised on Jude’s ‘fake it until you make it’ approach to high society social interaction, and it was one of the only few things Lucy was grateful to her father for passing down to her. That and her ageless skin.

Not that she thought Natsu really cared about either of those things when faced with emptying his bank account for his cousin.

* * *

 

_“Luce, come back to bed.”_

_Lucy looked up from her laptop, smiling as she let her gaze drag over Natsu, splayed in their bed and backlit from their tiny lamp that was still on. She stood up, closing her laptop before walking the three steps from her desk to their bed. Natsu shuffled over, leaving room for Lucy to fall into the sheets and snuggle into him. Their kiss was soft and slow, drawn out as though to reinforce that they had all the time in the world to be with one another._

_“There's my girl,” Natsu sighed, lips warm as they brushed Lucy's. The kiss deepened, Lucy sighing happily as Natsu tucked her under him, holding himself above her on his forearms._

_“I love you,” Lucy whispered, holding his face in her hands as she tangled her legs with his. She giggled at his bright grin, eyes soft and crinkled at the edges, piercings glinting in the light of the lamp._

_“What brought that on, Weirdo?” Natsu hummed, peppering Lucy’s face with kisses and nuzzling any skin he could find but her lips. Lucy ran her hands through his hair, black roots longer now, a couple inches she would guess, which meant that she would have to dye his hair again on the weekend._

_“I dunno. Just wanted to say it.” Lucy smiled, happiness sitting light in her chest and wiping all exhaustion the day had brought on her. “Because I can.”_

_“Yes you can,” Natsu chuckled. He caught her mouth in another sweet kiss, the weight of his body comforting as he settled further over her, the fingers on his right hand gently tracing her temple and brushing away golden strands of hair. “I love you too, Lucy.”_

_Lucy smiled as Natsu pressed another kiss to her, this one deeper and longer but still just as tender. She knew it was silly that she was so euphoric just from chaste kisses and cuddles under the blanket of night, but Lucy couldn’t find it in herself to banish the bubbly tingles that went from the tips of her toes and made her head light. Her nail raked along his scalp, rougher than before as the light feelings condensed into a low simmer in her gut, heat burning in her blood. Natsu remained silent, his wandering hands and the pressure of his tongue running along her lower lip and prodding at the seam of her mouth communicating his understanding of what Lucy wanted. His touch was burning and addictive as it slid under her shirt, fingers greedy and teasing as he cupped her breast and felt the weight of the large globe, no barrier between their skin as Lucy had discarded her bra hours ago._

_Lucy hummed his name as he began to kiss along her neck, cool metal of his piercings a relief to her burning skin as they brushed against her. Natsu’s teeth drew a high noise from her throat as they dragged along her pulse, his touch rougher as he pinched one already stiff nipple, other hand cradling the back of her neck as he guided her to how he wanted her. Lucy’s arms snaked around his shoulders, holding onto him as he tasted her skin. Lucy dragged a thigh along the side of his body, moving upwards with slow and purposeful movements before sliding back down, her pointed foot teasing the inside of his own leg as she wrapped herself around him._

_“And you call me the pervert,” Natsu chuckled darkly. He settled between her open thighs, Lucy chirping happily at the familiar weight and Natsu’s compliance to her silent wishes, both knowing the other so well words often were no longer needed._

_“Because you are,” Lucy hummed happily, brushing the hair from his eyes. She loved how bright they were, his emotions always on his sleeve around her, even if his thoughts weren’t. Now was not one of those times, though, amused heat simmering in his heavy gaze, lips quirked as he looked down at Lucy’s own lightly flushed expression. “But so am I.”_

_Lucy tugged him down to a kiss sharply, demanding as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and along his, tasting him eagerly. She was done with slow and sweet, Lucy wanted to taste Natsu’s fire, burning and overwhelming and everything she craved. Words were nothing between them, Lucy and Natsu communicating through a trailed hand here and a catch of breath there, their clothes lost as easily as the passage of time around them._

_A twinge of pressure and then Lucy’s breath was stolen at the sensation of being filled, Natsu thick and burning and focusing all of Lucy’s thoughts on him as his cock pressed into her. As slow as he kissed her he pushed in, Lucy moaning softly at the lights behind her eyes as his piercing rubbed at her favourite places, Natsu knowing her body better than he knew his own. They moved together, pieces of a puzzle that were always meant to fit in one seamless picture, neither fully complete without the other beside them._

_Natsu kept his pace slow and deep as he rocked into her, new waves of pleasure washing over Lucy each time she lifted her hips to meet his, nails clawing at his back and leaving wakes of red behind._

_“Fuck Lucy,” Natsu hissed, her hand fisting in his hair making his back arch in pleasure and his thrusts into her roughening at his own fog of lust. She tugged harder, desperate to hear more of his sounds. Lucy followed as he rolled on his side, dragging her with him, her leg curled over his hip and his grip biting into the flesh of her thigh.His other arm fit under her side, hand flat on her back and Lucy arching into his touch and crushing her chest to his. The agony of his touch was beautiful in that Lucy found herself craving more with every brush of his skin against hers and her mind driven wild with the one desperate need._

_“Natsu,” Lucy whined against his lips, breath catching before another ‘I love you’ could fall from them, Natsu sealing her mouth with his in a forceful and demanding kiss. Lucy accepted his way of telling her that he felt all that she felt in the moment._

_Lucy’s cries grew louder as Natsu’s grunts turned feral, teeth gentle as they latched at the sensitive skin just below her ear on her neck, soft tongue soon lavishing her neck with soothing and lewd licks, the feel of his metal piercing on his tongue making her toes curl as it pushed against her. Lucy tugged Natsu away from her neck, nibbling along his own pulse once it was revealed to her, tracing the way from his collarbone to his ear. Lucy gently tugged on his own double piercing, her lips curling in a soft smile at his low sound of pleasure._

_“Do you know what you do to me Luce?” Natsu growled, his voice vibrating in his throat against Lucy’s lips as she trailed wet kisses along his dark skin. They rolled over again, Lucy beneath Natsu as he pinned her arms above her head, hands gentle but firm as they held her wrists to the pillows. Lucy panted up at Natsu, crashing his hips to hers as she tightened her legs around him, desperate to keep any part of their bodies touching that she could. “Fuckin’ drive me wild, Luce,” Natsu said, voice rough with lust and low, but he was so close to Lucy that she heard every word he was saying clearly. “You’re so perfect, Luce, so fuckin’ perfect.”_

_“I love you,” Lucy gasped, rolling her hips up to his and matching his fast and hard pace._

_“God, I love you too Lucy. I love you so fucking much.” Natsu grunted, breath hot over her face and the heat was intoxicating as it consumed her fully. His grip tightened on her wrists, Lucy sighing in erotic pleasure at the tightness and the knowledge of the barely there bruises that would be leftover on her pale and creamy skin tomorrow and the tender kisses that Natsu would lavish her with when he saw them, a sly smirk and a dangerous twinkle in his eyes as he brushed his dry lips over the inside of her wrist._

_Lucy’s words were lost in sobs and breathless screams as Natsu drove himself as deep and hard as he could, piercing massaging her spot inside that made her lose all grip on reality, body moving above hers hypnotic as his muscles contracted and stretched under taunt and sweat glistened skin. As he kissed her again Lucy broke, pushed too far to the edge for too long as she watched the man she loved move above her and return the burning passion with his emerald gaze that she knew was in her own._

_“Lucy!” Natsu cried, burying his face in her shoulder and grip harsh on her wrists as he came, Lucy shuddering in pleasure as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside her. She felt him fill and coat her inside, inner muscles fluttering in the aftershocks of her orgams around his spent length. He dropped beside her, hands gentle as they released her wrists, tickling her own sticky and sweaty skin as they trailed from her wrists to rest on her ribs._

_Lucy giggled again, meeting Natsu’s worn and dopey grin with a bright one of her own. She leaned towards him, brushing his nose with hers and drawing a scratchy chuckle from him at the motion. “I love you,” Natsu rumbled, and Lucy smiled again, unable or wanting to hold back her happiness at her place in their bed and his arms. She slung her leg over his hip as she pushed him onto his back, cuddling into his chest and leaving him stuffed inside her in a lazy desire of staying connected in a way that only he could be with her._

_“I love you so much, Natsu,” Lucy mouthed against where his heartbeat thudded against her cheek. Natsu mumbled something that was lost to sleep, his arm snaking around her shoulder and pulling her tight to him, thumbs brushing her skin in soothing circles. Lucy smiled again as she drifted off, catching the final thing Natsu mumbled against her temple before she was lost to her dreams._

_“I love you more, Weirdo.”_

 

Lucy opened her eyes, staring up at the black ceiling above her. They drifted from the nothing above her to the clock beside her, desperate to stave off the rush of emotions swelling in her throat for a few seconds longer.

2:12 AM.

Tears broke the glaze that had stolen her vision and Lucy could only curl into herself, sobbing as pain crashed over her. The dream had been _perfect_ , but that’s all it would ever be. A dream. Natsu would never love her or want her like that, she knew she would never mean that to him and the sooner she accepted it the sooner she would stop hurting. Lucy knew that she was important to Natsu, that she would never doubt, but she also needed to get it through her stupid, thick skull that she would never be his everything.

Not like he was to her.

All Lucy would do was ruin what she had with him if she kept allowing herself to want him like that, if she kept allowing herself to be _in_ love with him rather than just loving him. Natsu was too important to lose, and Lucy would be damned if she let something as stupid as her own desires take him from her.

But in that moment, Lucy allowed herself to cry over things she knew would never be hers, and she mourned the loss of things that had only ever been a whisper of hope in the first place. The clock read a red, glaring 3:36 by the time Lucy cried herself to sleep again, still as far away from crushing out her feelings as she had been when she woke up.

* * *

Lucy looked up from her laptop, stretching as she took her first break in over two hours. She had found a roll in her latest story, the two main characters running towards each other after a misunderstanding had almost torn them apart, both realizing at the last minute that they were each others soul mate. Lucy knew it was silly wish fulfillment, but dammit if she couldn’t live a fantasy world she could make one.

That and Levy had sent her the  _perfect_ prompt for it from a writer’s book she found at her job as a translator for the Academy.

Lucy eyed her phone once, turned upside down and on silent beside her on the fake stone counter that acted as the divide between kitchen and the rest of her living space. It had been two weeks since her dream, and Lucy had put some distance between her and Natsu. Maybe if she had a break, her emotions would calm the fuck down enough for her to deal with them.

She missed him, but it was better this way.

Lucy looked over as she heard her door unlock, scrunching her eyebrows as she watched the door knob move. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and it was 5 PM so Lucy highly doubted it would be a robber. Understanding struck her and pulled a low whine from her at the same time as the door swung fully open.

She should have known better than to think of him so much, it was like he had an alert installed in his stupid head for when she needed him most.

“Yo Luce!” Natsu called, grinning at her brightly -a little too brightly, if Lucy had actually been facing him- and walking into her apartment like he was the one paying the rent. Happy called his own high greeting, popping his head over Natsu’s shoulder from where he had stuffed the cat in his backpack. Happy jumped down, greeting an excited Plue who took turns happily yipping at Natsu and sniffing and chasing Happy on the ground.

“What are you doing here Natsu?” Lucy asked. She cringed at the tiredness in her voice, knowing Natsu could hear it too. His shoulders slumped for a second before perking back up, and Lucy felt a pang of regret ache through her.

“I missed ya, Weirdo! You’ve been working so hard I thought you’d, y’know, like a break or something.” Natsu said, smile slipping from his eyes a little. He slung his backpack to his front, lifting a bottle of whiskey from the black fabric. Lucy felt a fond smile pull her lips as she looked at Natsu, pushing away from her counter and closing her laptop.

“I’d love that.”

Natsu cheered, hurrying into the room and shucking his bag and jacket as he did so. Lucy grinned, a lightness fluttering in her chest as she watched him claim her place as his own, like it was the most natural thing for them, to share a space completely.

“So what are your plans, oh great apartment crasher?” Lucy teased. She took the bottle from his hands, fitting herself under his arm as they slowly walked to the couch.

“Well,” Natsu drawled, all confidence returned and eyes glinting mischievously. “Seeing as you’ve been ghosting me, I think the proper punishment would be would be marathoning Breaking Bad for a couple hours.”

Lucy groaned in complaint, ignoring the slight accusation in his words. “But Natsu,” she whined, pouting up at him and interlacing her fingers with the hand that dangled over her shoulder. He tutted at her, ushering her onto the couch and into his side after he grabbed the remotes.

“This is your punishment Luce,” Natsu said ruefully. “Suffer.”

Lucy huffed as she threw the blanket over them, curling into a ball and snuggling under his arm. She pouted at the TV, completely unexcited about having to watch an overrated show. Even a horrible reality show like Blade Master or whatever the sword making one was called would be better. An idea struck her and she was off of his side. Natsu tensed as she left him, and the flash of worry she saw in his eyes as she looked at him made her stomach twist painfully. “If you’re going to make me watch garbage then we might as well open up this bottle you brought,” Lucy smiled at him. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey from where she had put it on the table, wiggling it at him. Relief washed over Natsu’s face as he grinned at her, rolling his eyes and shaking his head to himself.

Lucy walked to the kitchen, pouring two whiskey and cokes and hurrying back to Natsu.

“Holy crap Luce, did ya really need a  _travel mug_ of alcohol to get through this show?” Natsu teased. Lucy shooed Plue and Happy away from where they had curled beside Natsu on the couch, making a face at Happy as he shot her a glare before hopping down from the furniture. Natsu took his own cup from Lucy and settled his arm around her shoulder after she reclaimed her spot, grinning at her and earning himself a stuck out tongue. He pulled her tight to his side, fingers gentle as they traced patterns on her upper arm.

“Not really, but these are the only clean cups I have right now.” Lucy sighed. She cringed as she thought of how messy she’d let her kitchen become, but wasn’t afraid of Natsu knowing her shame considering she didn’t think she had ever seen the man clean his apartment in her life. Natsu chuckled, taking a sip as he turned his attention back to the screen.

Lucy sat through three episodes before she had had enough. Both of the horribly boring show and from three mugs of whiskey and coke.

“Natsu,” Lucy whined, lolling her head on his shoulder and batting her eyelashes up at him. “Am I forgiven yet?”

Natsu clicked stop on the show, letting the Netflix main screen come up on the TV and he looked down at her with a wry, half-hidden smile. “And what am I forgiving you for?” Natsu’s voice was a little rough and a little languid, his own two drinks catching up with him, though less likely to be affected as much as Lucy was. Her face felt warm and her body a little fuzzy, a nice distraction from the natural happiness being around Natsu brought out in her.

“For trying to avoid you,” she sighed, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his scarf. It was so soft and always with him, like his hair. Lucy loved his hair. She told him so, curling into his chest even as she felt him freeze slightly.

“Why were you trying to avoid me Luce?” Natsu asked softly, fingers carding through her hair.

“Because I’mma bad bestfriend.”

Natsu made a sound in confusion, grip tightening on her arm. He led her gaze to look at him with a gentle finger on her chin. Lucy thought back to one of her dreams -one of many, Lucy was sad to realize- and sighed, smiling dumbly at him and leaning into his touch. “What are ya talkin’ ‘bout, Luce?” Natsu questioned. He looked adorable, eyebrows drawn and head tilted, like a confused puppy. A puppy with pink hair and piercings and a God blessed body.  

“I wonder how it would feel,” Lucy sighed. She got lost looking up into his eyes, deep green and dark and beautiful. Lucy wondered if she was in another dream.

“How what would feel?” Natsu groaned, more of a whine and his lips thinning as he looked down at her. He was so close, Lucy could swear she could hear his heartbeat. She lifted a hand, gentle as she traced the side of his face, fingers soft while they lingered on his scar. Natsu’s eyes grew large at the touch, breath hitching in his throat and his body stilling under her fingers.

“Natsu,” Lucy sighed, leaning into him. He sat frozen, and Lucy paused. Usually in her dreams he was more…  _receptive_. And Lucy didn’t think she’d dream about him rejecting her, which meant this  _wasn’t_ a dream. Lucy pushed herself away from him, tearing out of his lap and standing on wobbly legs. The room spun around her, from the alcohol or her realization Lucy couldn’t care. Heat spilled down her cheeks, Lucy wiping away her tears with a rough hand. Natsu followed her, standing sharply and calling out to her in a panic. “I’m ruining everything and it’s all your fault,” Lucy spat, voice breaking as she tried to stifle a sob. Natsu reached for her and Lucy stepped back. She hated how much she wanted to fall into his arms, and she hated how weak she was that despite trying to shove down and smother her emotions they were still getting the better of her. “I’m going t-to l-lose you.”

Lucy buried her face in her hands, biting her lip to stop from humiliating herself in front of Natsu any further. Copper flooded her mouth, Lucy realizing she had bit her lower lip. Natsu’s hands gripped her upper arms firmly, pulling her to his chest and ignoring her weak protests. “Lucy, please, talk to me. What’re you talking about?” Natsu begged, fingers biting into her in desperation, his voice low and strained.

“If you hadn’t brought up your stupid dick then I wouldn’t be having these stupid dreams and realizing I’m in love with my stupid, stupid best friend and I wouldn’t be ruining everything because I can’t stop wanting you more than you want me and being a horrible person.” Lucy said. Her throat felt tight, fists sore as they banged against Natsu’s chest with each time she said ‘stupid’. She readied herself for Natsu pulling away, confused and upset about her confession. His stutters of how he didn’t feel the same, and that he was sorry, but he had to go. She’d lose him. Lucy knew Natsu would leave her, unfamiliar with tension between them and fleeing it. She knew him, better than anyone. She knew he’d leave her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“What- what are you saying Lucy?” Lucy pulled back, blinking through her haze of tears to look at Natsu’s face. She didn’t know what she was seeing in his expression, or what she was looking for, but she was pretty sure the careful mask that she was looking at wasn’t it.

“I’m saying I’m in love with you, Natsu.” Lucy sighed, bitterly and softly. She held Natsu’s gaze, something flickering in his deep emerald colour as he searched her face, looking to find how honest she was being.

“Fuck,” Natsu said under his breath. Lucy opened her mouth to ask him what he was thinking, but the pressure of his mouth on hers and the feel of his arms coiling around her and pinning her own arms to her side short circuited what little thought process the whiskey had left.

Lucy gaped at him when he pulled back.

He eyed her uncertainly, hold starting to slip from her as the seconds ticked by. Lucy threw herself forward, spurred by Natsu starting to pull away. She crashed her mouth to his, clumsy and messy and desperate. Their teeth clacked painfully but Lucy couldn’t care, Natsu’s lips soft and dry on hers, lip ring just like how she imagined it would feel. Lucy tangled her hands in his hair, staying on him as they tumbled onto the couch. Natsu’s hand landed on the low of her back, and Lucy shivered at the heat that transferred from his hand to her skin, her shirt riding high in the fall.

“If this is a pity make out, I’ll kill you,” Lucy mumbled against his lower lip. She met his gaze through her lashes. Natsu threw his head back in a bark of laughter, dropping to nuzzle back into the crook of her neck and pulling Lucy onto him as a blanket of limbs.

“I’ve loved you for years, Weirdo. I promise it was  _anything_ but a pity kiss.” Natsu said against her skin. She shivered at how his lips brushed against her, his breath hot and raising goosebumps where it ghosted against her.

“Then why didn’t you say anything, you dummy?” Lucy fisted at his shirt as she whined at him. Her body moved freely, doing the things it yearned to for weeks as she straddled Natsu, the way he spread her legs with his own thick thighs both familiar and new as she allowed herself to focus on how  _good_ it felt to be like this.

“Because I didn’t want anything to change,” Natsu inhaled deeply, his hand heavy on her back and fingers splayed. Lucy bit her lip and fought against melting into him when she realized he was keeping her pressed against him. “I didn’t want to lose you either, Luce. We’re pretty stupid, huh?” Natsu chuckled. He lifted his head, earnest expression and an emotion allowed herself to recognize as love in his eyes making Lucy giggle.

“Good thing we can be stupid together,” Natsu brushed his nose against hers, both laughing softly at themselves. For the first time since Lucy had started getting the urge to blurt out her feelings, she let herself be free to do so. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Natsu teased. Lucy pouted, squealing at the wetness on her cheek as Natsu blew a raspberry into it. She squeezed him with her thighs, pushing up with her palms flat on his chest and looking down at him with a bright smile. Natsu chuckled, voice rough and sending jolts through Lucy and coiling in her gut as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Rude,” Lucy huffed. She cocked her head when Natsu didn’t tease her again, instead feeling her face warm slowly as Natsu languidly and with all the subtlety of Erza eyeing the pastry department of the local grocery store settled his hands on her hips, thumbs under her shirt and palms dragging her skirt low. “Natsu?”

Lucy swallowed a moan when he focused on her, green swirling with lust and heavy desire. “What were ya thinking about, when you said you wondered how it felt?” He said, voice gravelly and rough. Lucy shuddered as her mind went to the gutter, hyper aware of his crotch pressed into hers and the hint of a wolfish smile lifting a corner of his mouth.

“Your piercing,” Lucy said softly. Her eyes followed Natsu’s tongue swipe across his lower lip intently, her own plump flesh finding its way back between her teeth.

“Which one?” Natsu asked, voice demanding along with his grip. He drew her skirt lower again as his fingers tightened around her. Lucy twisted her fingers in his scarf, arms coming together and pushing her breasts together. Her cleavage was one of her favourite assets of her body, and Lucy grinned as Natsu’s gaze dipped to where her shirt sat precariously low and her milky skin was at risk of over spilling its confinement.

“Your newest one,” she purred. With a rush of bravery Lucy ground her hips against his, resting her forehead on his and whimpering when Natsu guided her hips with another deep roll on the growing tent in his pants.

Natsu growled her name, kissing her so hard Lucy saw stars behind her eyes and melted into his chest. Her head was fogged with both the heat from Natsu and the whiskey, but a clear memory made Lucy push back, panting as she broke from Natsu to look down at him.

“It hasn’t been six weeks yet,” she gasped. Natsu’s lips twisted into a sneer, his hand knotting in her hair and tugging her down to him.

“Four’ll be enough. I’m a quick healer.” Lucy moaned into the kiss, gasping when Natsu bit her lower lip. He took advantage of her surprised noise, careful as he probed the space between her lips with his tongue. Lucy let him in eagerly, accepting his half-assed assurance that his dick wouldn’t break if Lucy tried to ride it. His tongue piercing moved along her own tongue, Natsu tasting her eagerly. She sucked on it, swallowing his groan, her hips grinding onto him again. Natsu’s hand slid under her shirt, lifting it so he could palm her ribs and yank her to him. Natsu rolled them over as much as he could, Lucy breaking the kiss with a warbling giggle. She wiggled under him, grinning up at Natsu as she raked her nails along his scalp.

“Natsu, kiss me, please,” Lucy whispered. Natsu returned her bright smile, blushing as he lowered his face to her neck and buried himself there. He was adorable when he was flustered, but Lucy wanted her fiery boyfriend - _boyfriend?-_ back, dominating and rough touches making Lucy limp in his arms. “Aww, is the big bad firefighter blushing?”

Natsu jolted back, lips thinned and eyes flashing dangerously at her teasing. Lucy hooked a knee over his hip, caught in his dark gaze as a lecherous glint returned to Natsu as quickly as it had left. He dropped his weight onto her, one hand snaking along her body to guide her hip as he rocked between her legs. Her nails dug into the skin on the sides of his shoulders as Lucy bucked at the friction on her clit, wet and desperate through her underwear. “Luce, you know it ain’t smart to poke the bear.” Natsu growled, nose brushing hers and Lucy entranced by the sound of his voice and his scent around her.

“What if  _I’m_ the one who wants to be poked?” Lucy breathed. A second passed and Lucy covered her face, desperate to hide from Natsu after saying such a  _cheesy_ pick up line.  _Loke_ had said better! And he was horrible!

Lucy whined, high and dramatic as Natsu chortled once before burying his face back in her neck. “That was really bad, Luce.” He said, lips brushing the tender skin on her neck not enough to pry her out of her miserable and embarrassed state. “ _What if I’m the one who wants to be poked?”_

Lucy punched his shoulder, glaring at him for mocking her. Natsu raised an eyebrow in challenge, Lucy feeling his face shift against her skin as he waited for her to deny how bad it was. “It really was awful, wasn’t it?” Lucy said through her smile, laughing at Natsu’s snort. His chest shook against her as he laughed. Lucy giggled softly as well, taking in the feel of Natsu’s soft tank top under her hands as she rubbed his back.

“Who knew my dick would be your sexual awakening,” Natsu mused, Lucy rolling her eyes at his smug lit.

“Firstly, I’ve had sex before. I’m well aware that I’m into dudes, as well as girls. Secondly, it was imagining your dick with a  _piercing_ that made me have all those dreams where we kept telling each other we loved the other one.” Lucy huffed. Natsu yelped as she pinched his ear, pouting at her but making eye contact which was Lucy’s desired effect. ”Do you have any idea how hard it was to ignore how much in love with you I was when I kept dreaming of happy-ever-afters? I had managed to pretend they didn’t exist for like a year and then you made me picture that stupid little dumbbell on your dick.”

Natsu blinked at her owlishly before a sly smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and an impish light danced in his eyes. “So you’re sayin’ I made you discover a new kink? Innocent little Lushi, into body mods.”

“Maybe I’m just into  _your_ body, and everything you do to it,” Lucy hummed, returning Natsu’s smirk as she trailed a finger along the side of his face.

“Well maybe I’m curious about what you’ll do to my body this time,” Natsu grinned at her and he pulled himself up her body, nose brushing hers and his weight firm and hard over her torso and between her thighs. Lucy’s fingers twitched as the desire to reach for him, to feel him hot and slick in her hand, thumb his piercing and his slit until he was a begging mess in her arms and he’d pin her arms above her and take his revenge teasing her until she couldn’t remember her own name. But the whiskey had already started to wear off, and the horror stories she read about infections came back to her full force.

“Luce, what’s wrong-”

“We can’t Natsu,” Lucy sighed. She tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, smiling sadly at his struck expression.

“Did, did I do something wrong, Luce?” He asked, voice tight and small as he searched her face. Lucy’s forehead knit in confusion until she realized how it would sound, and she was quick to correct herself, holding his face in her hands and running her thumbs over his cheeks soothingly, cooing to him.

“Oh, no, no Natsu. I mean, it’s too risky so soon after your piercing. I don’t want it be torn out or for you to get an infection just because I can’t stop fantasizing about it.”

Natsu relaxed into her hands before his eyes hardened, slipping his hand under her skirt and squeezing her ass pointedly. “Trust me Luce,” Natsu growled, “it’s a risk I’m willing to take if it means fucking you right here, right now.”

Lucy’s breath caught at his dark look, thighs clenching around him as need swirled hot and forceful inside her. “We-well, I’m not. We can wait a few more week, we’re not animals, right?” Lucy forced out. She swallowed heavy, throat and mouth suddenly dry as Natsu loomed over her, smile wide and revealing sharp canines. He looked dangerous and powerful, and Lucy dug her nails into his back as she fought down her desire fogging her brain.

Natsu dipped his head, dragging his teeth along her pulse, voice rough as he mouthed at her tender skin. “I dunno, I’m feelin’ pretty feral right now. You feel how hard my dick is, you all rumpled and half undressed under me? You’re not the only one who’s been havin’ all sortsa dreams, Luce. Though I think mine ain’t have been half as sweet as yours.”

Burning heat seared into her pulse as Natsu sucked heavy on her neck, tongue brutal as it tasted her and lapped at the bruise Natsu was growing on her pale skin. “Ngh- Natsu,” Lucy panted. She dragged his shirt up, feeling the muscles in his back shift and contract under her touch, moaning at how powerful he felt under her hands. She basked in the feel of him for a little longer before pushing him back. His lips were kiss plumped from where he had been pressing wet and open mouthed kisses under her jaw, hair messy and falling in his face while he waited for her to speak.

“No.”

Natsu groaned, dropping his forehead to rest on her collarbone. Lucy lifted her back to accommodate him as he wrapped his arms under her and hugged her to him. She reveled in his soft his hair was, black roots peeking out more obvious that before, three of four inches. How he managed to keep it so nice and bleached to hell was beyond Lucy, but she wasn’t going to complain as she played with it in her hands.

“You’ll live without sex for a few weeks,” Lucy assured softly, smiling and rolling her eyes at Natsu’s grumble of disagreement.

“Two weeks,” Natsu said, same tone he used when he challenged her or Gray to some dumb contest. “Two weeks and then I’m gonna make all your dreams come true.”

“Okay, Natsu,” Lucy cooed, giggling at his low growl, his pout clear in her mind’s eye as he nuzzled into her breasts indignantly. “Now how does an episode of that wizard show sound? I’m sick of watching two bald guys argue about drugs.”

* * *

“Lucy!”

The door banged against the wall loudly, Natsu marching past her thrown-open door and to her with determination she had only seen when he was at work. Lucy lowered her hand to her pounding heart, glaring at him, her throat a little sore from its sudden use of screaming as her door was basically kicked in.

“Natsu what the hell?” Lucy asked, grabbing Plue by the collar to make sure he didn’t run into the hall.

Lucy squinted at the light that assisted her eyes, pushing away Natsu’s phone so it was at a readable distance. “It’s been six weeks to the day.” Natsu said, and sure enough on his phone there was an old appointment for  _Blue Iron_ and then lower on the screen was just a day square with Lucy’s name written in all capitals.

“You made an event for when you could have sex with me?” Lucy raised an eyebrow at Natsu, her freshly pink-haired boyfriend unashamed under her dry question.

“Yep!”

Lucy squeaked as Natsu picked her up, her ass in the air as she was slung over her shoulder. “Natsu!” Lucy gasped, trying to wiggle out of his grip. “At least close my damn door!”

Natsu bounced her as he walked, quickly returning to secure her door back to its proper position before hurrying across her small apartment. He paused, looking around and leaving Lucy to try and shoo Plue away from where he was yipping at her face happily.

“Where do you, uh, wanna start?” Natsu’s voice lifted at the end, uncertain as he continued looking around.

“ _Start?”_ Lucy asked. She pushed herself up to look over her shoulder, pleased at how he twitched as her fingers dug into his side as she straightened her arms.

“Well, yeah!” Natsu said, grinning over his shoulder at her. “I mean, look at your ass Luce.” Lucy blushed hotly when Natsu lightly slapped his hand against her. He chuckled at her squeak, making Lucy blush harder. “So, you wanna ride me on the couch first or you want me to bend you over the counter, or maybe make love to you in the bed?” Lucy laughed softly at his waggling eyebrows.

“Well, don’t you know how to set the mood?” She huffed. Natsu beamed at her, and Lucy smiled back. “Put me down first of all.”

Natsu pouted at her, grip squeezing on the back of her thigh. “But Lushi,” he whined, “I thought you wanted me to come in and whisk you off your feet and take you like a powerful and dangerous animal?”

Lucy sputtered, blinking at Natsu in confusion. “How did you come up with  _that?”_

“Your blog.”

 _“You read my blog?”_ Lucy shrieked, sending her knee into Natsu’s ribs. He grunted, doubling over and settling Lucy down. “How did you find that one? Its under an  _alias!”_

“Lucy, you gave me the blog name like two years ago after six shots because someone commented on one of your stories saying you had mischaracterized your own characters. You needed validation and I was the drunk bastard who had to read all of your stories while you ranted about tragic backstories or something.” Natsu said flatly, standing straight and rubbing his left ribs slightly.

“I did?” Lucy asked, voice low and soft in horror. Natsu nodded. “I did.”

Lucy stared at her hands.

“I put so much smut on there,” Lucy whispered to herself.

“Yeah. It uh, it didn’t help with not thinking ‘bout bending you over my desk and uh, a buncha other stuff I shouldn’t tell ya about.”

Lucy looked up at him, licking her lip as her mouth grew dry at his words. Natsu scratched the back of his head, grin a little shy and a little exasperated at her, but Lucy ignored the fondness that thrummed in her heart and focused on returning to the reason why Natsu was here.

“Tell me,” Lucy leaned her hands on his chest, stepping into his space. His heartbeat pounded against her palms, tension surrounding them like it had off and on as Lucy insisted on waiting for Natsu to heal, thick and suffocating in a way that made Lucy weak in the knees and twist her fingers in his thin t-shirt. Lucy’s eyes flicked down for a second, breaking away from Natsu’s slowly darkening gaze to see how the cotton stretched over his chest and shoulders, his precinct number of his firehouse on the dark blue fabric in white lettering. Lucy looked back up at him through her lashes, the pressure of his chest flush against her own making her bite her lip. “You came over here on a mission, so tell me what you’ve wanted to do to me.”

Lucy walked him backwards, burning heat on her hips as Natsu gripped her, matching her steps easily and never taking his gaze away from her. Lucy loved how much trust he had in her, Natsu falling onto the couch as the cushion hit the back of his knees. “No matter how many of your stories I’ve read I always forget how freaky ya can be, Luce,” Natsu growled, reaching for her and tugging her onto his lap, the rough scraping of his callouses on the tender skin on the back of her thighs making her melt in his hands.

“I know you’re not so innocent either, Natsu. You’ve never been one to be  _shy_ ,” Lucy purred. She tugged on his scarf, seeping between his spread thighs and pulling his face closer to her body. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

Natsu led her so she straddled him, burning her as he kept his hands connected to her by running his palms up the sides of her legs and under the cotton legs of her shorts. The feeling of her shorts being pulled tight on her and pinching her heat drew a squeal, Natsu chuckling viciously as he fisted at the already tight fabric and pulled it up.

“I’m gonna keep making ya sound like that,” Natsu lowered one hand, rubbing at her clit through the skin tight fabric of her shorts and thong, sharp grin making her whimper as he watched her with hooded eyes. “I’m going to make you ride me and then when your legs can’t take it anymore I’ll flip you around and fuck your face into the pillows. I’m gonna pull your hair and make ya scream, and then after I’ve made ya cum I’ll lift your hips back up and start doing it all over again. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget everything but my name and my face and my hands on your body and my cock buried so fucking deep inside you you’ll swear your pussy’s always been wrapped tight around it.”

Lucy panted, Natsu’s lewd and savage narration of what he wanted to do to her combined with his fingers rubbing on her clit already bringing her embarrassingly close to the edge, neither having even made to take off their clothes. “Fuck, you really did read my smut, didn’t you?” Lucy gasped before grabbing his face and crashing their lips together.

She nipped at Natsu’s self-satisfied grin, grinding into his hand both desperate for release and to feel more. An idea came to her as Natsu slid two fingers along her slit, smirk sharpening as he felt just how wet she was.

“Don’t you want to know what I’ve been fantasizing about, Natsu?” Lucy loved how Natsu shivered as her breath ghosted his ear, releasing her shorts and instead groping the swell of her ass with greedy squeezes.

“Tell me,” Natsu said, voice commanding and powerful. Lucy twitched, clawing at his shoulders at the stretch of his finger pushing into her after crushing aside her shorts and underwear, ruthless as it brought stars to Lucy’s eyes and set her insides on fire. “Fuck, Lucy, tell me right now.”

“I wanna play with you dick until you lose control and fuck my mouth,” Lucy breathed, nose brushing Natsu’s. He held her gaze, eyes slowly inching wide as seconds ticked by. Natsu’s shuddering breath warmed her already heated skin, released as Lucy gently cupped and massaged him through his jeans. “I want to see if it feels like your other piercings when I get it on my tongue.”

Natsu whined her name. His hand pulled from her, both fisting at her hair, twining through her locks and pulling on them in a mix of pain and pleasure as he crushed her to him. Lucy sucked on his tongue, teeth clacking as they nipped at the ball of his piercing. She worked his cock harder with her hand and smiled into the kiss when Natsu bucked into her touches.  

The sound of the zipper was lost in the sounds of their heavy pants between kisses, Lucy gripping her prize past denim and cotton boxer-briefs. He was hot in her hand, velvety and soft on her fingertips while still firm and  _solid_. Her mouth watered, as she explored him, dragging her hand up and down his shaft, thumbing at the thick vein on the underside of him. She pushed her thumb along him, feeling how he throbbed and twitched in her hand until her thumb met the heated metal of the piercing just under his head.

Natsu jerked back from her, breaking from their kiss with a sharp gasp and back arching as he chased her touch and pushed his hips towards her. Lucy peppered his face with kisses as she resumed stroking his cock, twisting her wrist gently as she pumped him, still drawing gasps and groans from Natsu by thumbing at his piercing or slit, spreading his precum along his shaft and head and making the movements of her hand slicker on him.

“Natsu,” Lucy cooed, nuzzling into his neck and pushing his scarf away from his skin so she could nip at the pale scar that stretched over the right side, “you’re so big. I bet you’d barely fit inside, your cock’s so big and thick.” Natsu all but moaned under her words, grabbing at any part of her he could reach as he thrust his cock into her hand. He snarled when she bit at his sensitive skin, Lucy humming as power and lust roared through her, nibbling at the raised skin of the edges and lapping at any marks she left behind in her wake.

Lucy pulled away from him, slinking to her knees in a fluid motion she couldn’t help but be proud of, batting her lashes at him and watching as his eyes glazed over and breath hitched in his chest. Natsu’s tense jaw and hard swallow as she settled there and resumed her stroking of his shaft made Lucy squirm, heat wet and obvious as it built between her thighs. “I wonder if’d you even fit in my mouth.”

“Why don’t you test it out and see,” Natsu growled. His fingers bit into the back of her neck, harsh grip stealing Lucy’s breath as he cupped where her skull met her neck, hair trapped between his palm and her. She melted under his commanding voice, nodding slightly as she licked her lips and turned her attention to the prize in her hand. The piercing stood out against his slick cock, Lucy thumbing at the ridge of his head, a lighter colour that started halfway up his shaft. Lucy thought it looked a bit like an ice cream cone switching flavours, and she grinned to herself at how lickable both things were.

Lucy did just that, moving without thoughts of regrets or ‘what might happen’s, taking what she wanted, knowing in her heart that Natsu was willing to give all she asked for.

“Fuck,  _Luce_ ,” Natsu snarled, latching onto her wrist as she dragged the flat of her tongue from his base to tip, avoiding his piercing for now. He tasted musky and then a little bitter and salty as she flicked her tip over his slit. Lucy watched Natsu’s face as she lapped at the area around his little golden dumbbell, the heat and need carried in his narrowed gaze as he focused on her, tongue swiping slowly over his lip, catching on his piercing before being pulled back in his mouth and his jaw ground together. Lucy pressed a soft kiss to his piercing, grinning at him. She dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock, feeling the metal push on her tongue as she reached it. Sucking on it lightly Lucy watched, awed as Natsu writhed under her, chest heaving and grip tight on her hair. She flicked at it, growing more forceful and bolder with each reaction she got from Natsu, eager to please or take more Lucy didn’t know.

The wet sound as she sucked on the side of his length made her blush, Lucy continuing on despite her embarrassment. It was wonderful what lust did to one’s pride.

“Lucy, please,  _fucking-_ ” Natsu moaned, gently tugging at her hair and trying to guide her back to his head. Precum beaded down his head and shaft and Lucy collected the slickness with her thumb, massaging his slit as she kissed up the side of his cock, grinning playfully up at Natsu. She took him past her lips, opening her mouth wider as she felt him run along her tongue, the metal obvious.

Lucy bobbed on him, hollowing her cheeks with each pull up and running her tongue over his piercing with each push down. Her scalp was kneaded as Natsu gathered her hair, touches making her relax and hum as his gentle and tender fingers contradicted Natsu’s low grunts and laboured breath. He guided her on his cock, moving her up and down with a hand holding her hair in a messy ponytail and the other gently cupping the back of her neck.

“I know this is gonna sound bad, but fuck Luce, do ya even know how many times I’ve imagined something like this?” Natsu tightened his grip on her hair as he spoke, relaxing it just as quickly, his fingers flexing as Lucy continued to work his head and top of his shaft with her mouth, stroking his base with  firm fist. He grew thicker every now and then, throbbing on her already burning tongue and spilling more bitter precum into her mouth. It wasn’t her favourite taste, but the need dripping down her thighs and the sounds she was pulling from Natsu every time she wiggled her tongue on his piercing easily made up for it.

Lucy hummed, gagging slightly before chuckling as Natsu bucked deeper into her throat at her noise. He pet her head in apology, his breathing ragged as Lucy continued to suck and take him down her throat as far as she could. Her jaw grew sore from being opened so wide for so long, the movements of her hand on his cock quickening and smoother from the spit that was trailing down his cock from her open mouth.

Sharp pulling on her scalp lifted her from him, Lucy licking her lips with a grin as she returned to straddling his lap, Natsu drawing her face to his with his grip.

“I love you,” Lucy whispered, lips brushing his before she claimed him in a demanding kiss, arms wrapping around his neck tightly and her body sharing his heartbeat she was pressed so close to him. Natsu’s hands pushed her shorts off her, Lucy laughing into the kiss as she broke her body away for the half second it took to kick off the tiny cotton covering, crashing back into his lap like an invisible elastic joined their bodies. They ground their hips together, Natsu’s cock fitting between her soaked lips through her thong, the strip of fabric growing thinner and pulling tighter against her with each rock of Natsu’s hips. The pressure stole Lucy’s mind and made her gasp for breath as it rubbed on excited and neglected nerves.

The world shifted as Lucy was suddenly higher than before, wrapping her legs around Natsu, nails dragging through the short hairs on the base of his neck. She giggled as she thought about how she was acting as his belt, holding his pants up for him as he walked. Lucy tugged on his piercing, caught between her teeth. Natsu returned her giddy grin, grunting a curse as they bumped into the corner. Lucy was crushed between Natsu and the wall as he pinned her where they were, giving up on taking her wherever he was planning in favour of kissing her senseless to the cream painted wall. Offering her neck to him, Lucy blinked some of the haze from her mind as she looked at the ceiling, mewling with each stroke of Natsu’s tongue over a new bruise he formed where her neck met her collarbone.

Chill rushed over Lucy’s back as she was pulled from the wall, Natsu stumbling into the kitchen, his hands shifting to grope her ass, feeling the bare skin of her curves revealed by her thong. A sharp edge dug into her knees and then she was being set down, Natsu crowding her as he turned them so Lucy’s back was pressed to the counter top that divided the kitchen and living room. Her back ached from the angle she was forced into, pain soon dissolving as Natsu claimed her for another searing and world-tilting kiss, his hands a blur as they lifted her shirt and ran any of her skin that they could claim.

Lucy clawed at his scarf, throwing it aside and quickly pushing Natsu’s shirt up and off his own body, eager as she helped him lift it over his head, mouth watering when her gaze darted to Natsu’s revealed chest, broad muscles and defined abs, scars dotting his skin as much as the freckles on his face and shoulders. He twitched and shifted under her gentle touches, Lucy raking her nails softly down his front. She giggled, biting her lip and fluttering her lashes at him when she met his dark and excited look.

She lost the view of his face when she was turned around, Natsu’s hands firm and demanding as they twisted her hips and pushed on the small of her back. His palm flattened, fingers spreading wide under her rumpled shirt as he pressed her to the counter.

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat when Natsu ground his cock into her ass, one foot lifting on a second forceful roll, already forced onto her toes by being bent over the counter.

Oh God.

Natsu had her bent over her kitchen counter, both half undressed and barely acting above rutting animals.

It was literally Lucy’s fucking dream come true.

“Luce, you’re so fucking wet,” Natsu’s hot breath washed over her ear, hand between their bodies as he pushed aside her underwear and slipped two fingers into her. Lucy’s mouth fell open at the intrusion, quickly falling into high whimpers as he stretched her and buried his fingers inside her to his knuckles. “Does suckin’ my dick turn you on that much, Luce? Yeah? Imagining my dick stuffed inside your pussy as you blow me? That’s so fuckin’ hot, Lucy, God, I wanna fuck you so hard. Gonna fucking carve my dick into you so you feel me every time you take a fuckin’ step. Gonna give you that dream dick you can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout.”

Lucy sobbed at his words, reaching for him and cupping his hand as he pounded his fingers into her brutally. She’d never seen this side to him, Natsu rougher and more vulgar than even her dreams, and she couldn’t help how much it turned her on.

“Please, Natsu, fuck me!” she begged. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk after! Make my body your’s please, I want your dick so bad, Natsu.”

Lucy whimpered as his hand was ripped from her, the feeling of Natsu looming over her replaced by his grip biting painfully into her hip and then a thickness rubbing along her lips. He spread her with his cock, teasing her clit and chuckling under his breath at how she chased the sensations. Natsu paused, his head settled against her entrance and just a half a breath from pushing into her. “You sure, Luce?”

Any other time, Lucy would have squirmed at how rough his voice sounded, or been reduced to a melty mess at how considerate he was, but now Lucy was desperate and on the edge of breaking, body aching at being hollow for too long and left unsatisfied as she played with him.

“Goddamit, Natsu,  _please just fuck me!”_

Natsu snarled at Lucy’s sob, sheathing his cock inside her in one brutal thrust until their hips were flush to one another. The breath was knocked from Lucy’s lungs, the countertop unforgiving under her as her ribs were pressed into it and her nails clawed at it’s cheap surface. Natsu didn’t allow her time to breath or collect herself before he was pulling back, slamming into her again with just as much ferocity. He held her hips, pulling her body to meet each of his powerful thrusts into her, the pace quick. Too quick, Lucy feeling the string that held her together shaved with each pass of his piercing along her clit as it entered and then massaging the spot inside her she had only been able to dream of.

She came, babbling nonsense and losing herself to the crash of pleasure that threatened to suffocate her in the most amazing and erotic way.

Lucy floated down from her orgasm to the feeling of still being stretched and filled completely. Natsu kept shallow thrusts inside her, gathering her hair to one side. His touches were soft, his fingertips barely grazing her body as he traced her spine and pushed up her shirt. With a lazy sigh Lucy barely lifted her upper body to allow for him to remove her shirt, the fabric tossed aside carelessly.

“You’re so pretty, Luce,” Natsu said, awe palpable in the air around him. Lucy ached to feel more of him, his tenderness quickly reigniting the heat that twisted and simmered in her gut.

“All you can see is my back,” Lucy huffed. She twisted, pushing onto her forearms and smiling crookedly at Natsu. Her expression felt as ragged and disjointed as her mind, but Natsu’s heavy and lazy thrusts made her putty in his hands. His fond lit as he complimented her made her feel like she was processing the world around her through a thick haze, like syrup.

The idea of chocolate syrup dripping down Natsu’s chest, Lucy’s tongue eagerly tracing his grooves and planes as she cleaned it from him, flashed through her mind and pulled a high whimper from her.

“But it’s a pretty back.” Natsu cooed. “Pretty hair, and pretty skin. Pretty screams as I fuck your pretty pussy.”

Natsu tugged the strand of hair he had been winding between his fingers. He chuckled at Lucy’s squeak at the mention of her currently filled core, grin turning sharp at her pout of having her hair pulled a second time.

“I don’t think Dr. Suess ever wrote a story like that.” Lucy teased. A groan pulled from her throat when Natsu tangled his hand in her golden locks, tugging her closer to him as he lowered himself to her. His teeth grazed her ear, sharp and a hint of danger that made Lucy’s knees weaken as he spoke.

“He would’ve if he gotta bend you over like this,” Natsu said, voice smooth and sultry as he spoke. Lucy’s giggle broke into a gasping moan, Natsu picking up the pace as he slammed himself into her, pulling almost fully out but always keeping his head trapped inside her heat. Lucy squeezed him, desperate to feel all of his length rub along her insides, his piercing stealing her breath as it massaged her in erotic and lewd strokes. “Luce, you’re so tight on my dick,  _fuck,_ Luce. Do that again.” Lucy nodded at Natsu’s command, squeezing him as tightly as she could, moaning at the feel of being filled so fully.

Lucy’s shoulders pinched, drawn together as Natsu pulled back and gripped the insides of her elbows. His thrusts were even more brutal with his new hold, arching Lucy’s back as the sound of breathless screams mixed with skin slapping skin and the wet sounds of rough sex. He pushed lewd praise of her body through his teeth, Lucy returning it as her hands scrambled for purchase and her arms flexed against his hold, the feeling of being trapped feeding the knot of lust and sparks that radiated from her gut.

The world moved out from under her, Lucy yelping as she tumbled down, the only grounding force Natsu’s cock pounding into her core and his body pressed along her back. Her knees gave at pressure on the back of them, Lucy falling slowly to the floor as Natsu led her down. He kept his grip tight on her arms, leaving her utterly at his mercy as he continued to fuck her senseless.

 _“Na-shu,”_ Lucy wailed, his name broken by a sob as his cock pushed into the spot inside her that stole her reason. He snarled in return, fingertips leaving jewels of yellows and blues in her biceps as he gripped her tighter. “So-  _ooh_ , go-od, Natsu, p-please,  _yes! Yes yes yes!”_

Natsu dropped one arm, her palm slapping to the ground as she steadied herself, face inches from the kitchen tile as Natsu pushed her bra up so her breasts were free to grope. He pinched her nipple once, rolling the tightened bud between his thick fingers before squeezing all of her breast, her soft flesh spilling between his calloused fingers. “Fuck, Lucy, I’m gonna cum. You’re too good, too amazing and beautiful. Lucy, Lucy,  _Lucy! I love you!”_

Lucy screamed as she felt Natsu throb inside her, his grip on her arm tearing her body from the ground and so his sweat slicked skin was pressed tightly to her back. Natsu released her breast, wrapping his arm around her stomach as he unloaded himself deep inside her. Lucy came again, clawing at his arm with her free hand and twisting her fingers in his loose jeans with the arm he held tight. Her mind was washed with pleasure, body light and floaty as she lost herself to her second high.

Both collapsed to the ground, Lucy numb from the hips down, abused lips surely pulsing and covered in mess where Natsu was still connected to her. Lucy whined as Natsu shifted, curling onto his side and tucking Lucy against his body. The place where his lips brushed the back of her neck tickled, Lucy sighing happily as she leaned into his touch. The tender moment was ruined by Plue coming and lapping at her face.

“No! No down boy!” Lucy screeched, voice strained from her previous use of it. Natsu laughed, nuzzling into her shoulder as Lucy tiredly tried to push her dog away from their sweaty and sticky exposed bodies. Plue whined before wandering off, leaving Lucy to flop back in Natsu’s arms in exhaustion.

“That was…” Natsu trailed off. Lucy felt his lips pull against her skin, returning his bright grin with a soft giggle of her own.

“Yeah,” Lucy hummed, wiggling into Natsu’s chest. His arms wrapped around her, Lucy preening at Natsu’s barrage of kisses on her shoulder and neck. “Yeah it was.”

“Hey Luce?”

Lucy hummed at Natsu’s low question, encouraging him to continue as she intertwined one hand with his. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Lucy said. She turned slightly, nose brushing Natsu’s jaw as she looked at him. “I can’t believe you really put the day we were allowed to have sex in your phone.”

“Well, duh. Do ya have any idea how excited I was? I mean, I love you with my whole heart Luce, and I’d be with ya still even if you never wanted to do this again, but damn. It was torture to wait to get ya like this,” Natsu said. He pushed his nose to her temple, breathing in heavily. Lucy reached a hand down her body, rubbing at the slick and soft part of Natsu that was still partially inside Lucy, stopping his mess from spilling out of her.

“Oh, don’t worry Natsu. I know how  _excited_ you were.” Lucy grinned at him, the salacious smirk feeling foreign in her face, but she enjoyed the way Natsu’s gaze darkened on her and he shifted closer to her under her touch.

“I ain’t the one who came two seconds after starting,” Natsu mumbled against her hair. He chuckled at her pout, squeezing his arms around her tightly. “Don’t worry, it was really hot how much I get you off.”

“Is that why you’re getting hard again?” Lucy asked, voice breathier as Natsu started to grow hard inside her again, Lucy still gently stroking the base of his cock that she could reach.

“Yeah,” Natsu growled, nipping at the tender skin under her ear, “I wanna keep hearing ya cum on my dick. You squeeze me so tight Luce, I’ve… I’ve never even imagined something could feel that good.”

“Me neither,” Lucy said. She lifted her arms, knitting in Natsu’s ruffled and sex-sweaty hair.

Lucy pouted when Natsu sat up, the expression falling from her lips when Natsu drew her up with him. “C’mon, let’s shower before you start complaining about feeling gross.” Natsu grinned at her fondly, love warm and soft in his gaze even as he sat her on his lap, cock half hard in her core.

Lucy ground on him, biting her lip at Natsu’s low swear and his hands tightening on her hips. “But Natsu, I’m all fired up.”

“Oh yeah?” Natsu grinned at her, wolffish glee entering his emerald gaze at her sing song version of his common phrase.

“Mh hmm” Lucy hummed, nodding emphatically. She giggled as Natsu turned her in his lap. She clung to him as he made his way up, standing with a low groan as he supported Lucy.

“Good thing your shower’s big enough for two, then, eh?” Natsu purred. Lucy’s face felt hot under his impish and burning grin, his cock shifting inside her with each step he took towards her bathroom.

“Yeah,” Lucy breathed, clawing gently at the short hairs on the back of his neck, pressure building inside her as Natsu’s piercing kept pushing in her in the most wonderful way. Lucy shared Natsu eager grin as he kicked shut the door, his pants falling to the ground in a smothered clatter.

Lucy didn’t think she’d ever have been able to imagine something as good as this, and Lucy felt warmth bloom in her chest at how grateful she was for that fact. Natsu was more than anything she could ever dream of, and Lucy  _loved_ it. She loved  _him._ And now, looking in his eyes as they were wrapped around one another as if they had always been like this, Lucy knew he loved her as well. Lucy kissed him, both breaking into a grin as Natsu stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed behind him.


End file.
